


The Goldberg Variations 哥德堡變奏曲

by jls20011425



Series: The Goldberg Variations 哥德堡變奏曲 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Abduction, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Boxing Helena, Amputation, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence and Cannibalism, Every Dark Creepy Thing You Can Imagine Based On The Summary, Gratuitous Use of Classical Music References, M/M, Manipulation, Mutilation, Possessive Hannibal, References to Forced Drug Use, References to Mind Control, References to Suicide, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 拔杯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 「禮貌？禮貌？我敢肯定脅持別人做人質截除他雙腿不叫禮貌。」「相反，Will，我不必讓你活著，讓你活著就是禮貌。如你所言，我是切薩皮克開膛手。只要我想我隨時可以殺了你，但我沒有。不要將我的禮貌誤當作憐憫。」





	1. 巴赫、提爾森與第一號阿拉貝斯克 Bach, Tiersen, and Arabesque I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Goldberg Variations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/840694) by [thisisthefamilybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness). 



> 授權：

　　他聽見遠處隱約傳來《哥德堡變奏曲》的演奏聲。Will緊緊閉上眼，抓緊了顏色像凝結血液的昂貴床單，嘗試不要去想Hannibal下一樣會從他身上奪去的東西。Hannibal只在憤怒的時候彈奏巴赫，他只在又盤算可怕事情的時候彈奏哥德堡。或許與他無關，Will如此盼望。或許這首《變奏曲》是獻給旁人。

　　他身上沒有多少東西可以讓Hannibal奪去了。　　

 

* * *

 

　　Hannibal接下來兩天演奏帕赫貝爾的《卡農》，鬆了一口氣的Will幾乎哭了出來。《哥德堡變奏曲》終究不是為他而彈。帕赫貝爾是恬靜的和平，Hannibal把他從睡房抱下來，讓他安坐飯廳桌前餵給他菜名Will不懂發音的菜式，而非平時放在塑膠托盤的冷飯剩菜，Will無視腦海中問今晚吃的是誰的聲音，因為上次Will說出不合時宜的話，Hannibal在鋼琴上彈奏《變奏曲》，直至他最終奪去Will的左手作為報復。

　　Will掌握了迅速無視腦海聲音的技能，除非Hannibal叫喚他，否則就安靜坐著，適時擠出虛偽笑容，學懂Hannibal選擇彈奏音樂與播放唱片對他來說的分別。（當Hannibal聽著歌劇素描總是意味好事，Will明白了，而他用鋼琴彈奏《哥德堡變奏曲》則代表壞事。）

 

* * *

 

　　有一段時間，注射了止痛藥躺在Hannibal巨型的黑色四柱大床，乾涸血液顏色的房間裡，Will想過或許這就是地獄，Hannibal淺栗色的雙眼扭曲成惡魔閃著紅光的注視。他想過他是死了，這裡是為償還他未知罪行的永久懲罰。

　　然而不是，因為一旦止痛藥帶來的昏沉狀態褪去，Will就恐懼意識到這不只是發燒時做的噩夢：Hannibal Lecter就是切薩皮克開膛手，Will躺在他的埃及棉床單上，束手無策。

　　Hannibal奪去他的雙腿——說是因為Will終於想通一切試圖逃跑時碰上肇事逃逸。Hannibal甚至非常禮貌向他展示前門安保攝像頭上的錄像，讓Will看著自己逃到街上在瀝青路被撞飛，Hannibal衝向他俯臥的身體，那輛不明的銀色本田逃離現場，播了一遍又一遍，直至Will輕聲哀求他停止播放。

　　Will並非外科醫生，他從那模糊錄像看不出他的傷勢到底有多重，但他知道Hannibal沒必要把他雙腿膝蓋以下全數切除。

　　Will無需共情，就能探進Hannibal腦海，知道這是為了防止他逃走。

　　這不是地獄。

　　這只是被從地獄而來的怪物掌控的人生。

 

* * *

 

　　即使Hannibal工作期間把Will獨留家中，Will也不是真正獨自一人。

　　當Hannibal不得不留下Will自己一個，他把Will留在床上，當他孩子一樣替他掖好被子。如果他是仁慈的狀態，他也許會留本書給Will看，打開昏暗走廊不透光的窗簾，讓Will在天氣好時有點陽光，給Will一本筆記本一枝筆娛樂自己。如果他是邪惡的狀態、巴赫的狀態，他會關掉所有燈光，讓Will在一片黑暗中只能與自己心靈作伴。

　　Hannibal有套昂貴頂級的安全系統，任何通往外面的門窗打開哪怕一寸就會響起警報。屋裡甚至沒有Will可用的電話或電腦，Hannibal沒有家居電話，不用的時候他都把他的手機和電腦鎖在書房裡。即使他知道無人協助Will出不了睡房，Hannibal防止他逃跑一事上一絲不苟。

 

* * *

 

　　第一晚Hannibal帶了Will出房間，他機械式脫下Will淺綠色的病號服，替他穿上Will試著告訴Hannibal他知道了時穿著的同一套格子扣鈕燕麥色毛衣（褲子，當然，剪裁為短褲，長到剛好露出纏著他膝蓋殘肢的白色無菌繃帶）。起初，別人替他穿衣脫衣那麼親密令Will很難堪，但Hannibal一言不發，表情平靜難以捉摸，Will很快就發現讓思緒漫遊，像真人大小的娃娃般毫無生氣躺著會輕鬆得多。

　　Will那時還不知道他如今掛在心頭的餐桌禮儀，於是他把叉子刺進浸著過於鮮艷的紅醬那碟灰粉色肉排，大力得不必要，無視Hannibal從桌子另一頭露出的警告眼神。

　　「今晚菜單上的是誰？」Will嘟嚷道，不小心說大聲了。

　　Hannibal抓住叉子的指節發白。「沒必要揶揄我的菜式，Will。我只是嘗試禮貌相待。」

　　「禮貌？ _禮貌？_ 我敢肯定 _脅持_ 別人做人質 _截除_ 他雙腿不叫 _禮貌_ 。」

　　「相反，Will，我不必讓你活著，讓你活著就是 _禮貌_ 。如你所言，我是切薩皮克開膛手。只要我想我隨時可以殺了你，但我沒有。不要將我的禮貌誤當作憐憫。」

　　「你不會逍遙法外，你知道。我肯定他們在找我——」

　　「 _誰_ 在找你，Will？你那宗意外唯一目擊者就是我、你，還有那輛車的司機，我想那位司機肯定不願承認牽涉一宗肇事逃逸。」

　　「Alana，還有Jack——」

　　「你在這裡待了多久了，Will？」

　　「兩個星期，也許，最多。」

　　「不對。你在這裡待了一個月了，儘管你大半時候失去意識。你不知會任何人你的計劃就接近我太不明智了，Will。身在警察部門，我想你清楚一個人失蹤超過四十八小時，案件就涼掉了。你對世人來說已經死了，Will。」

　　新的恐懼、冰冷與受傷沉入Will胃部。他發覺他很容易想像Hannibal，穿著那身整齊的黑色西裝，在Jack面前偽裝關心，輕聲以謊言安慰Alana。

　　「你在這間屋外不存在。明白嗎？」

　　Will閉上眼睛幾秒，努力不讓臉上浮現懼色。

　　「我和你說話你就得回答，Will。你現在得聽著我說。」

　　他沒有回應。

　　Hannibal粗暴地把他抱上樓，把他扔到床上躺在那個漆黑的地方，而Hannibal則去清理桌上現在糟塌了的晚餐，彈奏了整整兩個小時的變奏曲。

　　Will第二天早上醒來，左手小指與食指的位置已被乾淨的白色繃帶取代。

　　從此以後，Will盡力傾聽Hannibal說話。

 

* * *

 

　　揚聲器傳出的德彪西《第一號阿拉貝斯克》與新鮮烘焙麵包的香味在某個星期天早上喚醒了Will。

　　釋然流竄血管。《第一號阿拉貝斯克》很好，《第一號阿拉貝斯克》代表Hannibal今天會很溫柔，不會威脅奪去Will的手臂並讓他全程保持清醒。《第一號阿拉貝斯克》代表Hannibal會餵給他新鮮食物而非剩菜，若然他決定再從Will身上奪去什麼至少也會替他麻醉。

　　Hannibal臉帶微笑打開睡房的門，讓陽光從走廊傾灑進來，拿著一托盤的新鮮麵包與熱咖啡，有一刻，Will讓自己忘記了失去的一切，假裝Hannibal仍然是他的朋友，仍然嘗試保護他、幫助他。

　　這比看著他紅棕色雙眼背後的怪物輕鬆得多了。

 

* * *

 

　　Hannibal用唱片機聽著新的樂曲，從午睡醒來聽見音樂從睡房門後傳來就令Will神經緊張。那是鋼琴曲，輕柔、古典、苦澀，不同於Will如今在巴赫音符間聽出的憤怒與帕赫貝爾裡的快樂。

　　「很高興見到你，Dr. Bloom。」Hannibal說，打開門，警報系統清脆鐘聲響起，Will感覺到他脈搏一跳。Alana來了，Alana在Hannibal屋裡。她可以救他。

　　「嗯，謝謝你邀請我過來，Dr. Lecter。」

　　天啊，她的聲音在Will聽來比貝多芬的《月光奏鳴曲》還要悅耳。

　　「一直既往，是我的榮幸……」

　　Will聽不見他們了，只有Alana高跟鞋踏著地板的聲音，Hannibal把她領進飯廳，但僅此也足以燃點希望。

　　他已經學會怎樣安全滾下床、怎樣下樓梯，但他無法不發出足以警覺Hannibal的聲音就打開門。還有他可以怎樣對Alana說？她認得出他嗎，蠟黃憔悴，雙腿不見了，左臂肩膀以下都是空的，右手沒有小指？Hannibal至少有替他剃鬍子和剪頭髮，但Will已經四個月沒見過外面的世界了，他變得蒼白又瘦削。

　　即使Alana認得出他，她又可以做什麼呢？Hannibal大概會殺了她，或許一併殺了他。

　　幾秒前的所有希望消失無蹤。這是全新的折磨，用Will的自由與過往生活來嘲笑他，確保Will知道他被徹底監禁。

　　後來Will知道這首歌是提爾森的《另一個夏天的童謠：午後》，而Hannibal只在他想施加所有非肢體傷害時才播放。

 

* * *

 

　　不過，也有些微憐憫。Hannibal獨自睡在以前客房，他沒對性愛展示半點興趣。當Hannibal處於比較友好的狀態，Will學會忘記Hannibal是怪物，裝作Hannibal給予的是真正的愛情，當Hannibal特別陰沉，Will學會放空腦袋直至他只是個巨型娃娃。

　　如此，彈奏提爾森與巴赫的時候，Will只是提醒自己Hannibal從他身上奪去每一部份都代表少一人受害，然後他就可以擺脫一切，無視Hannibal將他的生活化為恐懼與可怖。

 

* * *

 

　　Jack Crawford在發現Miriam Lass肢體的同一個觀測台找到Will的手臂與手機，就在Will失蹤整整半年之後。

　　手機響起，卻是和Miriam一樣的信息，只是錄下了Will的聲音，乞求沒有及時到來的幫助。

　　開膛手抓住了Will。


	2. 浮士德 Faust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal越來越焦躁。  
>  Will嚇呆了。

　　Hannibal越來越焦躁，過去兩天一直在巴赫、提爾森、莫扎特、德沃夏克間切換，卻從未完整彈奏過一遍，把Will抱下去吃晚餐又把他抱回床上，讓他坐在書房沙發，沉默地盯著Will每個被他切除的部位。

　　Will嚇呆了。

　　Hannibal Lecter從來不會情緒不穩、從來不會缺乏信心、從來不會緊張不安，但待Will第五次聽見他停止彈奏《另一個夏天的童謠》切換成《安魂曲》，Will就想他是不是誤判了Hannibal，醫生是不是神經終於去到頂點。

 

* * *

 

　　星期日寂靜得很，揚聲器沒有鍵盤樂沒有鋼琴曲沒有格連‧古爾德告訴Will今天會是怎樣的一天，Hannibal只是進入Will的房間給他靜脈注射不知名液體。

　　Hannibal憤怒的暴行也比這突如其來的不快來得好，因為Will可以判斷出憤怒，思緒可以圍繞Hannibal會從他身上拿走什麼，至少那時，Will可以傾聽先前填滿整個房子的音樂估計Hannibal的心情。

　　寂靜就和Hannibal的脾氣變化一樣可怕。

 

* * *

 

　　Will在一片漆黑中醒來，他右臂曾經存在的空蕩蕩的位置傳來劇痛。他吞下恐慌，讓思緒徘徊於《哥德堡變奏曲》的開放和弦，嘗試確定自己的位置。

　　他身處的地方，黑暗狹窄得很。他背部感覺躺在粗糙、工業質量的地毯上，或許這裡是某個衣櫃。他聽見隱約的腳步聲與遠處兩把聲音：這麼說，他在有人的地方。沒有被活埋諸如此類。

　　Hannibal顯然在不到一天前奪去他的手臂，從自身感覺與Hannibal又一次截肢手術後替他穿上的病號服下繃帶小心翼翼包紥Will殘肢的方式可以判斷，因此他身處的地方，也離Hannibal的房子不遠。

　　有樣東西圍著Will的下巴，覆蓋他的嘴和鼻，掩蓋了Hannibal塞進他嘴中的口塞，當他挪動下巴感覺就像紙質織物——那麼，就是外科醫生的通氣口罩。

　　「——我很抱歉造成不便，Dr. Lecter，真的。重啟舊案，但是，你也得照著程序來。」

　　那是Jack的聲音，Will從沒想過聽見Jack Crawford的聲音他會幾乎哭出來，但他真的想哭了。

　　「我理解。我是最後一個被目睹與Will出入的人，又沒有不在場證據。你私底下認識我，所以你該知道我永遠不會傷害Will，但法律底下我是完美的嫌疑犯，你搜索我的物業是對的。」Hannibal和Jack一起，所以這裡肯定是Hannibal的辦公室，那麼說——有場 _搜索_ ？他們在找他？所以Hannibal才表現得這麼古怪，因為他們又再找Will了？

　　「Graham是個好人，你知道嗎？他值得的遠遠不止匡蒂科一個他媽的牌匾與ASPCA捐贈基金。甚至該死的找不到他身體其餘部份埋葬。」

　　「現在我們向Will致意的最佳方法就是抓住開膛手。我們不能讓Will的性命白白犧牲。」

　　他們以為他 _死_ 了。他們以為切薩皮克開膛手殺了他。Hannibal是不是把奪去的殘肢留在發現Miriam Lass的那個觀測台？

　　他們不知道——Will就在這裡，藏在Hannibal辦公室某個衣櫃， _就在這裡_ ，Jack幾步之遙，近得如果Will可以扯走堵著嘴巴的口塞大喊，Jack就能聽見。

　　然而Will除了聆聽什麼也做不了，再一次，像釘在展示板上的飛蛾，失去奮鬥的意義，對所有人來說都死了，除了Hannibal。

 

* * *

 

　　「感謝配合。」Hannibal溫和道，打開了辦公室大衣衣櫃櫃門，把Will從地上撿起。「我還擔心你會嘗試引起麻煩。」他把Will放在角落一張輪椅，用醫院的藍色毯子覆蓋他腰部和大腿（所有都是偽裝一部份，Will明白）。「現在沒必要掙扎了。沒有人會回來了。」

　　Will閉上雙眼，淚水刺痛，Hannibal把注滿鎮靜劑的針刺進他皮膚。

 

* * *

 

　　音樂回歸，但Hannibal沒有彈奏，揚聲器只傳出格連‧古爾德的唱片或者歌劇。

　　這無法撫慰現在恆常掩沒Will的恐懼，無法自己進食、坐臥甚至拖著自己四圍走，一切都要依賴Hannibal。（Will內心陰暗處，他竭力無視的部份，想知道是因為Hannibal想他這樣，還是因為Hannibal有更龐大的計劃。）

　　「你對我有感覺嗎，Will？」Hannibal輕輕問道，從書桌素描抬起頭來，看向陽光充沛的書房裡他小心心翼翼安置Will的沙發。

　　「沒有。」沒必要說謊。Will夜裡開始夢想死亡，想到把Hannibal惹怒到極限，但他不肯定Hannibal會不會殺了他。

　　Hannibal緩緩吸氣，拿起另一枝鉛筆。「你有過嗎？」

　　「沒有——也許。我可能，也許，再過一會。你又，你知道的，沒有 _殺_ 人。」

　　「你還是不覺得我有趣嗎？」

　　「我覺得你殘缺、有病。」

　　「我可以讓你愛我。」Hannibal說，仔細考慮。「你永遠不會知道分別。」

　　「但你沒有。」

　　「對我來說最珍貴的就是你心智，Will。我怕我奪去那種自主權，你就會失去對你心智脆弱的控制，那就沒什麼留給我了。」

　　「那就沒什麼留給……你。」Will木無表情道。

　　「對。」Will不知不覺放鬆靠向沙發。那麼，這就是他的人生了。

　　像死去的飛蛾一樣翅膀被釘在陳列框裡，仿佛他只是供Hannibal閒時觀賞的一個特別有趣的標本。

　　「如果你假裝愛你，你會不時帶我出去嗎？」

　　Hannibal又從他的畫作抬起頭來。「兩件事不對等，Will。」

　　「你想有人愛你。你想我覺得你有趣。你顯然想我對你有感覺——你嘗試讓我們兩個成為Abigail的養父。」

　　「那麼說如果我偶爾帶你外出，你就會裝作喜歡我。」Hannibal聽上去沒有生氣，很好。甚至， _好極了_ 。沒有《變奏曲》，背景演奏的只是浮士德。

　　「一週兩次。」Will沒有別的議價籌碼，Hannibal肯定知道，肯定，但他的表情仍然難以捉摸，仍然帶著完美的沉著，穿過房間，拇指溫柔撫過Will下巴。Will狠狠咬住臉頰內側用力得咬出血來防止自己縮開。

　　「好吧。」Hannibal的語氣 _少_ 了點什麼，但Will無視了。

　　只要他足夠努力，他可以學會無視一切。

　　終究，可以學會假裝愛上這個紅眸怪物。


	3. D大調卡農 Canon in D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「他們知道他什麼時候會醒來嗎？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者推薦閱讀時聆聽[這個](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEXYYIiWHIk)。

　　「他們知道他什麼時候會醒來嗎？」Jack幾乎癱倒在Will病床對面的沙發上，捏住鼻樑。

　　Alana嘴唇緊抿成一線，搖了搖頭。

　　「他們知道他哪裡不妥嗎？」

　　她再次搖頭。「他右腦腫脹，發著高燒。只知道這點。」

　　「該死。」

　　Jack摸出一排我可舒適發泡錠與一瓶水。

　　Alana再次握住Will濕透的手。

　　Will繼續睡著。

　　遠處，隔著一層樓、五個病房，精神病科音樂治療室裡，Dr. Hannibal Lecter在滿佈塵埃的古舊鋼琴上彈奏巴赫的《哥德堡變奏曲》，想著、爭辯、穿梭於詠嘆調間，腦海是Will Graham的樣子，像死去的昆蟲標本般錶起來，無肢、無助，在他眼簾下起舞，像是陽光之下懸浮於塵埃的陰影。


End file.
